katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Training Course
The training course is a stage type in most Katamari games. It is the first stage, and is used to teach the basics of katamari to the player. ''Katamari Damacy'' A precursor to the modern training course appears in Katamari Damacy. It is a large, empty room where the player can test The Prince's actions. Using the Prince Look, the player can see that The King is peeking in from a hole in the ceiling. ''We Love Katamari The '''Training Course' is the first level of We ♥ Katamari. You roll up various shapes until you are big enough to roll up Ace and finish the level. You can also roll up Slip by playing as Ace. This course is actually inside of The King of All Cosmos's crown. A fan called Soccer Kid keeps on forgetting how to play Katamari, so he sends you to the Training Course. ''Me & My Katamari In the beginning of the game you will see a mouse who has forgotten its memories. Once you meet up with the mouse it will send you to the training course having June as the objective. If you play as June the Prince will be the objective instead. If you zoom out, you see that you are in a bowl that The King is holding. Beautiful Katamari'' The training course is set in the Egg School, where The King of All Cosmos explains what a katamari is and how to play through a set of thumbstick pictures. In a puzzle piece-tiled floor and walled area, you roll around and begin by picking up puzzle pieces and simple geometric shapes. Once you get big enough, you're able to pick up the pink and green pieces, revealing a ring of orange puzzle pieces lining the outside of the first area. There are also angels flying around and holding green puzzle pieces, green puzzle piece structures, and 3D puzzle balls. You can even go as far as picking up the blue puzzle walls. You complete the level once Marcy has been rolled up (who is pushing one of the 3D puzzle balls around like a Katamari). Just as in Me & My Katamari , if you zoom out and remove the pieces surrounding Him, you can see that The King's face is implanted in the side of the structure, which is also being held by Him. Katamari Forever The training course in Katamari Forever is very similar to the training course in Beautiful Katamari. This time, The Prince needs to create a reactor core for the RoboKing, so instead of rolling up a cousin, you use the new Prince Hop to climb the stairs and reach the RoboKing's door. Touch My Katamari The training course in Touch My Katamari is quite similar, if not, almost the same as the course in We Love Katamari, except there's another section where you learn the morph/stretch mechanic, and you can't see The King. Both courses end when you roll up a red sphere. This training course is doubled together meaning if you start in the first section, and use the Prince Look to look up, you’ll see the other section of the training course with all the items laid out but frozen in time, and vise versa. Category:We ♥ Katamari Category:Me & My Katamari Category:Beautiful Katamari Category:Touch My Katamari: Stages Category:Katamari Damacy: Stages Category:Katamari Damacy REROLL